My Girl
by RexieCakes
Summary: Max and El finally become friends, however as their friendship begins and grows both girls begin to feel deeper feelings for one another... El/Max. Rated T... For Now.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh god help me... Yes I ship El/Max. Because why the heck not? They may not be a cannon ship, but still... I just had to- I know this is short, this might also be moving fast (The start of their friendship) But I wanted to just jump right in. Plus I wanted to start this today and I think it's a good start too~! So read, review and enjoy~!**

* * *

Max had no idea why Eleven didn't like her... That was until the night of the Snowball. The two girls ran into each other after the dance. El had admitted to being the cause of Max falling off her stakeboard, and said sorry. Max just giggled and told El there was nothing the other girl needed to worry about. That she didn't like Mike in a romantice way. El then understood and smiled at the redhead. The two gave each other a hug and finally were friends... Little did the two know their feelings for each other would only grow deeper.

* * *

Ever since the Snowball, both girls would hang out alone as well as with the boys. On this Saturday morning Max was over at El's place.

"Oh come on~! It's fun~!" Max said.

"I-I don't know..." Eleven mumbled nervously.

"Just give it a try," Max replied. "Okay..." El sighed. She then got on the second skateboard that Max at brought to the cabin. El began to use the shakeboard with ease and Max smiled at the sight. "See? There you go~!"

"This is fun~!" El said with a giggle.

"Told ya~!" Max responded, as she got on her stakeboard and caught up to El. "You're so good at this~!"

"Thanks..." El replied, blushing lightly.

"You know something?" Max said with question, as the two stopped stakeboarding. "What?" El asked.

"You're the first friend I've ever had that's been a girl..." Max admitted.

"Really?" El questioned.

"Yeah..." Max nodded.

"Want to stay over tonight? Sleepover?" El asked.

"Of course~!" Max replied wih a grin.

Both girls felt happy to be each other's friends and get their own girl time. It was nice. While they hung out with the boys, the two had always gotten their alone time too. And though neither girl would admit it, that was how they preferred it... Being together alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**And here is chapter two~ Not too long, but still I liked how this came out! So read, review, and enjoy~!**

* * *

That night El and Max were in El's room after the chief had cooked them a nice dinner. Max was currently looking at her phone, while El was drawing random pictures of cats on a piece of paper. "Like to draw, huh?" Max asked, as she put her phone down. "Yeah..." El replied, as she nodded.

"That's cool," Max said. "Thanks," El responded with a smile. "So... Have you ever had a pillow fight?" Max added in. "What's a pillow fight?" El questioned, looking confused.

"it's where you... Well where you play around with the pillows with someone," Max answered. "Sounds fun!" El replied.

"Want to give it a try?" Max asked. "Yes!" El said.

"Great..." Max responded with a smirk on her face. Then Max took her pillow and hit El in the shoulder. "Hey what was that for!?" El squeaked in shock. "That's part of a pillow fight!" Max replied. "Now you hit me back with the pillow. And the first to knock one or the other over, wins~!"

El smiled and hit Max in the shoulder back, only this time with more force than with that Max hit her with. Max kept her ground though and the two then hit one another back and fourth until finally El got worn out and couldn't do it anymore. "Gotcha~!" Max laughed, as she pinned El down onto the bed. "Hey~! No fair~!" El groaned, as she yawned from getting a bit tired. "Want to get some sleep?" Max questioned.

"Yes..." El nodded. "Sounds good. I'm getting tired too," Max said.

So both girls laid down in bed and Max turned to look at El. "Thanks for having me over," Max said. "You're welcome," El replied. "Goodnight, Max,"

"Goodnight, El," Max responded. Then both girls soon fell asleep with smiles on their faces, feeling happy and content.


End file.
